loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Trancana
Also known as Tancùl (tran-cool), Trancana is a cold land or paranoid people, and though it may be free from the icy dangers of Colgaris, and the terrible weather of Destratch, Trancana has more terrifying things that come down in the still calm valleys in the dead of night. * Banner: A Black Castle and Pine Trees on a Purple Field * Current Ruler: King Draakan Mor (in exile) * Capitol: Tuvarris * Climate: Mid-Subarctic * General Alignment: Lawful Neutral * Imports: Herbs, Silver, Mirrors, Wood * Ex'tports': Wood * Known Races: Humans, Dwarves * Knightly Orders: The Sworlorn, The Dwainsguard * Active Religions: Ibranwy, Nallandyr, Prilsh, Zariel Settlements of Trancana Cantis, a wealthy trading town Cthothva, an isolated small town of secretive people Danseldarve, a mountain exploring base Deznada, guardian of the mountain paths Dvawn, a fortress where many great weapons are made Etrugarve, a city of thieves and gnome locksmiths Fanuc, makers of great machines Fort Blacktooth, a negotiating point between Trancana and Quilltrun Garbadyn, home to tamers and trainers of flying mounts Har Xagon, an ice fortress of men who hunt and ride sabertooth tigers Midnight Passage, a fortress that guards a terrifying underground series of tunnels filled with monsters but providing quick travel though the mountains Nosfus, a place of greater healers and surgeons Sarbadry, beserker warriors and home the Sworlorn knights Tthoka, a bastion against the evil of Quilltrun, but also corrupted by it Tuverris, the large capitol city and home to great libraries Vulpeverder, a city that protects the mines to the north The Nowhere, a place of powerful wizards who grant great boons to those who can find them Locations in Trancana Alach Vayn, a difficult to pass mountain range Bloodlet Lake, ancient sacrifices here resulted in many old magic items Da Goulash, a barren place where nothing alive grows The Daskandor, the great bountiful and dangerous mountain range The Disputed Vale, an area in constant conflict with Qulltrun The Ghuring, a glacier that is drilled in to harvest old magical trapped energies Hvente Valley, a little oasis of calm weather and fruitful plant and animal life Morgas Pass, the pass into Colgaris, aften guarded by the Dwainsguard who make people perform a ritual to pass Septis Valley, a mountainside of cave dwellers Tembris Nanti, a mountain range where strange stone is found Tor Glacier, an old slave smuggling group Vorva Mortune, a good patch o farming land Vulpe Vale, where odd wolf cultists live People of Trancana Personality The citizens of Trancana have be raised in a society of fear for generations, due to the paranoia of the things that have come from the north, and that now live in the dark recesses of the forests and valleys. Because of this Trancanans tend to be a paranoid, superstitious and wary of outsiders. The idea of honour and valour as an incentive is not alien to them, but they know these are the tools of those who would seek to control people through ignorance, and that the truth of what will happen if they do not do their duties is a far greater insentive than doing it for the will of a superior being with a mysterious plan. The various faiths of Tranacana are well supported, but more out of a practical necessity, as they have the abilities to fight the things of the darkness. A noble few though do exist, but they then to do what they do to protect the people they love, and they places they know than a higher calling. Tranacanans are not all doom and gloom though, and living in fear has made them appreciate life, and living in, with various winter festivals and traditions coming from here and spreading to even the other kingdoms of Kaebria. Appearance Physically the people of Trancana are medium heigh, light of build and fair of skin. Their hair is usually thick and blonde, and they often wear it up in braids or plaites (sometimes even the men), and beards of various lengthes are common in the males. Names Men: Aaron, Alexander, Andrin, Anselmen, Benan, Benjamin, Celdric, Christophe, Daniel, Darion, Davyd, Diegon, Elian, Elias, Fabion, Finn, Gabriel, Gian, Henric, Hanson, Igor, Ivan, Jan, Joel, Joran, Jonas, Julian, Klaus, Kurt, Lars, Lauran, Leandron, Lenn, Lee, Leon, Levins, Liaman, Lionel, Livion, Loris, Lucan, Lukas, Matteom, Max, Maximilian, Neviom, Nicon, Nils, Ninon, Noahan, Noel, Olac, Otto, Paganson, Petrus, Quilric, Roban, Rudulfus, Samuel, Stephanson, Timo, Tymon, Ulric, Urs, Viktor, Vladimir, Werner, Wilhelm, Xanson, Yannick, Yvan, Zelimir, Zolman Women: Adelheid, Adriana, Alessandra, Alexandra, Aline Ambra, Andrea, Angela, Anja, Annelore, Annicka, Astrid, Atalie, Aurelie, Babetta, Beatrice, Bernadette, Berthe, Brigitte, Camille, Celine, Chiara, Clariss, Claudine, Corine, Cyrilla, Dana-Lynn, Dania, Dara, Diana, Donata, Eilonwy, Elena, Eleonora, Elisa, Elisabeth, Elodien, Emeritan, Emilien, Erika, Erma, Erminia, Estelle, Evam Evelyne, Fabiola, Federica, Flavia, Francine Francoise, Gabriele, Genevan, Ghislaine, Giada, Giorgian, Giula, Hanneli, Heidin, Helga, Ilaria, Imelda, Ingrid, Jana, Jocelyne, Joelle, Johanna, Josette, Josianen, Karin, Karine, Katian, Katja, Ladina, Lara Sir Names: Abderhalden, Bachman, Bronstern, Calchmen, Dirgaville, Eiggerson, Furrer, Giger, Häberli, Heidegger, Lusenberger, Mannerson, Morgenson, Odermatt, Pfyffmen, Rorschach, Schärer, Vonlanthen, Warmen, Wölfflin, Yoderfelt, Zwyssig Titles: Hern (sir), Daam (lady), Genral (general), Von (for nobles) Government of Trancana The political power belongs consequently to an upper class which is formed with noble families and new families proceeding from the middle-class of the chief town of each state. These noble families and the ancient noble families hold the power with an hereditary right to the governmental loads. The Sovereign of each state is not a King, but the Council and the subjects of each republic had only one sovereign, who was a collective sovereign. These "patriciates" co-optate with some of his families. Game Rules for Trancana Ability Alterations (optional) * -1 Str, +1 Wis Bonus Skill Options: * Climb Bonus Feat Options: * Alertness * Potent Holy Symbol (good)